THE SUICIDE SQUAD III: SUICIDE CRISIS
by johnelbe
Summary: A DC2 universe title! The third story arc concludes! The Squad was changed forever during the Crisis and a new team rises from the ashes of the old. Plus, Enchantress learns to be careful what you wish for!
1. Chapter 1

**SPOILER ALERT: This is the third story arc in the DC2 series of Suicide Squad. Chapter one is part 8 of a 14-part maxi-series crossing over with all other major monthly titles over at DC2 in celebration of it's first smash hit year! You do not need to read any of that maxi-series to enjoy this tale but to appreciate the larger scoop of this grand story, please visit my profile and click the homepage link. Also check out the first two story arcs of this series to catch up on the DC2 universe Suicide Squad.**

**

* * *

**

The Suicide Squad 3- Suicide Crisis Part ONE- Gods of War

**Feelin' like it's all over, feelin' like there's no love.  
Feelin' like it's not easy, breathin' life in the dust.  
On a countdown to zero take a ride on the nightmare machine.  
There ain't gonna be heroes.  
There ain't gonna be anything.**

Def Leppard- _"Gods Of War"_

* * *

_**Prelude One- The Day Before Doomsday…**_

The Suicide Squad was in shambles and Amanda Waller knew it would only be a matter of time before President Lord pulled the plug. Eighteen months ago she pitched the idea of the Suicide Squad to the President:

' _I understand the problems this country, and you as its leader in particular, are facing. There are situations here and abroad that need dealing with; situations that the government shouldn't be involved with. At least not directly involved with. This is where the Squad comes in. They will be a group of agents that can get the job done and are totally expendable. We give the 'super-villains a deal. If they do what they're told to do, succeed and survive, and keep quite about it, then we will reduce their sentence to time served. The government gets a super team with one-hundred percent deniability if things ever go sour'_

That speech persuaded the President to agree to the proposal on a temporary basis. He placed General Wade Eiling in charge of overseeing the operation. The Squad had proven to be useful on several missions throughout the course of several months. During the Squads most recent mission, Waller discovered that Eiling was working for a secret criminal organization called the Council and had been using her and the squad the entire time. The mission itself was a debacle from the beginning. The Squad was responsible for the death of Qurac's president as well as a public battle in the nations capital that nearly blew their cover. In the end, Eiling was locked up and the President ordered Waller and the Squad to lay low until he had made a decision on the future of the Squad.

Amanda received a call last night, ordering her to return to Washington. Where she now found herself in the oval office seated across from the President of the United States, Maxwell Lord.

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice Amanda." Lord said to her.

"Well you a busy man sir. I figured it was important."

"Of course I am and of course you did." He replied, "Well let's get right to it then shall we? You know that recent events involving Eiling has forced me to reconsider my position on the Suicide Squad."

"In all fairness sir, you were the one who appointed Eiling to oversee the Squad in the first place." She quickly responded.

He looked up at her with a half smile. "Regardless of that, how are things at Belle Reve?"

"What are you implying sir?" Amanda growled.

"Come on Amanda." He said standing up. "Tresser, Flagg, Linden, Shaw am I missing anyone? They have all flown the coupe under your watchful eye!"

"They can be replaced."

"So can you." His statement appeared to catch Waller off guard. "What? Don't look so surprised Amanda. Did you think I brought you all the way out here to tell you I was shutting down the Suicide Squad? No. The Squad will continue long after you are gone."

"Goddamn it Max! You can't do this!" Amanda yelled as she jumped from her seat.

"Don't worry Amanda. You are no being phased out completely. We still have plans for you."

"We?" she said turning around as the door behind her opened.

"Amanda Waller, I want you to meet my new political advisor who just flew in from New York, G. Gordon Godfrey." Lord stated as the man entered the room.

"Hello Mrs. Waller." The slender redheaded man announced as he walked over toward them. "I have heard so much about you."

"I don't know what the hell you are up to Max but I swear to God…" Amanda began to scream.

"What we'd like to know is what you have been up to Mrs. Waller." Godfrey exclaimed. "It seems you've been keeping things from your President haven't you? So why don't to calm down and take a seat. Then you can tell me everything about your little side project called Task Force X."

Amanda found herself unable to stand any longer as she slowly sat back down. "Task Force X?"

"Yes, and you can begin with disclosing the whereabouts of a certain female operative." Godfrey smiled as he placed his hand on Waller's shoulder.

* * *

_**Prelude Two- 24 hours ago…**_

"What the hell are we doing out here Val?" Black Thorn growled as her and six others lay concealed on the side of a hill in Virginia shortly before dawn.

"Keep it down. I have Firehawk flying around the perimeter. She will give us the signal when she sees something." Valentina Vostok said as she glanced through binoculars across the open field in front of them. "This is where our contact sent us so there has to be a reason!"

"Who are you trying to convince there, Negative Woman?" the man named Jack O'Lantern implored, "Us or yourself? Face it, this doesn't feel right and you know it!"

As Valentina thought of how to respond, she watched as Firehawk came crashing down about thirty yards in front of them.

"Son of a bitch!" Peacemaker yelled as he took over the hill toward the motionless Firehawk.

"Christopher wait!" Val yelled in vain.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Nightmaster said as he stood up and glanced toward where Firehawk fell from the sky.

"Gee Jim, why do you say that?" Black Thorn said sarcastically in his direction. "Maybe because the flying nuclear chick just fell from the sky!?"

"No he's right…" The woman behind her began to say before a loud sonic boom cracked through the air.

The ground beneath their feet began to rumble, as a cylinder of cosmic energy appeared to open in the middle of the field.

"What the hell is that?" Nightmaster uttered.

"Hell is correct." The woman stated, "You all need to flee before it's too late."

"Kay, you need to tell me what is going on before anyone does anything." Negative Woman ordered.

"They found me. They finally found me." Kay muttered. "Now it's too late. The Parademons are here."

They watched as the monstrous shock troops of Apokolips seemingly poured out of the tube by the hundreds.

Within in minutes, the ruthless warriors quickly overwhelmed the group known as Task Force X.

"This was a set-up!" Peacemaker yelled in Kay's direction as he fought off a hoard of Parademons. "I will kill them all if Firehawk ends up dying."

"They will only send more." She yelled back, "It doesn't matter because they will stop once they have what they came for."

"And what's that?"

"Me." She announced.

"Cease!" A white haired woman barked as she walked out of the boom tube toward the towering woman with flowing red hair. "It's time you came home now Knockout. Your Granny has missed you so!"

* * *

_**N.O.R.A.D. Cheyenne Mountain-  
Colorado Springs, Colorado**_

Ben Turner and Eve Eden sat outside of the Cheyenne Mountain Operations Center until they received the proper clearance to continue. They then travelled through the entrance tunnel about a third of a mile until they reached the first blast door. They got out of the government transport vehicile and were escorted inside the facilty where they met with Sarge Steel.

"You know this facilty was built to withstand a five megaton nuclear bomb!" Steel said as they walked through the facilty toward a small office. "The location was chosen as the most defendable postion in the nation. At the time of it's inception our biggest concern was an attack by the Soviets. Now here we are traped like rats in a hole in the wall while alll hell is breaking loose out there!"

"What the hell is going on Sarge?" Nightshade asked the obviously excausted Sarge Steel.

"We don't know Eve. We just don't know. They just came so quickly there wasn't time to react."

"Where on earth did they come from?" Bronze Tiger asked.

"We don't know that either. From what we gather, they didn't come from earth." Steel said sitting down and sliding a file across the table toward them. "We were able to gather satellite readings before most of the major communications went down. The attacks began yesterday afternoon on the eastern seaboard.Metropolis was hit first and Gotham City is a war zone. Withen four hours they had taken over Washington D.C. Twelve minutes after the first attacks were reported, Homeland secuirty began evacution of over four thousand government wokers to dozens of classified emergency facilities in Maryland and Virginia while the major military leaders met here in Colorado Springs. It's estimated that only a few hundred ever made to the bunkers back east."

"And the President…" Ben asked nervously.

"We lost contact with him and his cabinet two hours after the attacks started." Steel explained, "There was an immediate military strike in Washington D.C. three hours after that, but like most accounts thus far, the military has been overmatched and outnumbered everywhere they attempted to make a stand. Washington was the last to fall and there hasn't been any contact in or out of that area since."

"My God" Eve muttered under her breath as she attempted to comprehend what Steel was saying.

"That was until we started to pick up this broadcast a few hours ago on one of the remaining communication satellites." Steel said as he flipped open the laptop in front of him and turned it toward Bronze Tiger and Nightshade. He began to play the recorded broadcast.

"Greetings American people. Over the last several days you have born witness to devastating yet epic changes to this great land you call home." The man on the broadcast stated. "But fear not because change is part of nature. I have analyzed your world and this country in particular for some time now. It appears very curious to me, how its people are so dependant on its government for its every need yet still claim to be independent. You are suffocating in your own government's filth as you all fight for a teat to suck on. Today is the day you shall be weaned. You take the people away from its government and the milk goes dry. Today you reclaim your independence. I will be with you to lead the charge toward freedom. I am the new President of the United States of America. I am G. Gordon Godfrey." The broadcast ended and Steel paused the video.

"Did you see that in the background." Eve said pointing to the screen. "Is that President Lord standing next to Amanda Waller?"

"From everything we can determine, yes. This was recorded at the White House and it appears to be authentic." Steel said as he shut the laptop.

"Who is this Godfrey character?" Ben inquired.

"He recently had been seen stirring up trouble for Wonder Woman over at the Themyscira embassy in New York. At first we thought he was nothing more then an over zealous preacher protesting Wonder Woman's mission. We thought wrong." Steel continued, "The military has withdrawn from the D.C. to avoid more causalities. That's why I called you both here today. I need the Suicide Squad to go in and rescue the President, shut this nutcase down, and retake the nations capital!"

* * *

The battle on Pennsylvania Avenue lasted just over eleven minutes. Sparkler was the first of the Force of July to fall. The sixteen year old was fighting courageously until a small group of Parademons concentrated their weapons and shot the young man out of the sky. His lifeless body fell onto the grass in front of the Department of Justice building. Still suffering from a gunshot wound, Silent Majority was overcome with exhaustion and unable to replicate himself any longer. The fiends began to pull and tug on his arms and legs like dogs fighting over a scrap of meat. When they were satisfied, they tossed his remains aside in search of new prey. Lady Liberty remained focused as she continued to blast Parademons down with her torch. But like standing under a waterfall she too succumbed to the sheer number of troops from Apokolips until Major Victory was the last member standing. 

He watched as his teammates and friends perished around him. There were over twenty Parademons remaining. His suit that gave him his power was in shreds. He determined that he would eradicate as many as he could before he too fell. He wiped the blood mixed tear from his cheek. This was no longer a sad moment. This was to be his proudest moment as he prepared to give his life for his country. He clinched his fists and leapt toward the remaining warriors. He felt his body give way as he was struck from behind and driven to the ground.

"Stay down." He heard a woman's voice mutter as she lay on top of him

He looked up a saw another woman, fully clad in olive green floating in the air. She bellowed out something Major Victory didn't understand but he watched as a blast of emerald energy shot from her hands. Within in seconds the powerful wave decimated the remaining Parademons. The young woman who had shielded him from the blast stood up and reached down to help him back onto his feet.

"We are the Suicide Squad." Vixen stated as Major Victory took her hand and slowly rose from the ground.

"The American dream can't die but they're all dead." Major Victory uttered before he fell to his knees and wept.

"Leave him. We need to get to the White House." Bronze Tiger ordered as Vixen, Enchantress, Deadshot, Nightshade, and Killer Frost followed behind him. They moved through Pershing Park toward the White House front lawn.

"It's like a war zone here Ben." Vixen said as she stopped along side of Bronze Tiger. "But if the military couldn't get close enough to the White House where is the resistance?"

"I don't know." He said he looked "Deadshot find a back way inside the White House and find the President and Waller. I want this quiet so do not shot anything or anyone you don't have to."

"Trust me, I never do." Deadshot stated before taking off through the trees.

"Eve. You, June, and Killer Frost keep in eye out while Vixen and I head inside through the front."

"Keep in eye out?" Killer Frost spouted, "You drag me out of a my cell promising freedom if a help stop an alien invasion and all I get to do is keep an eye out while you and your girlfriend get to go inside to make out in the Lincoln bedroom?"

"Chill out Frost! Just..." Ben began to say before being interrupted by a loud sound that forced their attention on the boom tube that abruptly appeared on the White House lawn.

"Oh boy Daddy!" Killer Frost beamed "Can I go play with my new friends now?"

"We should've brought more convicts with us." Vixen whispered to the Bronze Tiger as six warrior women advanced from the tube.

"There wasn't time." Ben replied.

The Squad stood several feet away from Lashina, Artemis, Bloody Mary, Mad Harriet, and Knockout. Collectively they are the Apokolips warriors known as the Female Furies.

"We were dispatched here to face these worms?" Knockout said staring down the group in front of her, "I am sure our talents can be better served elsewhere."

"You shall know your place Knockout. You have just returned to us and haven't earned the right to speak out." Lashina replied cracking the steel bands around her wrists. "Granny sent us here for a purpose."

"So be it." Knockout responded as Lashina charged toward the Squad.

The Squad quickly scattered as the rest of the Furies followed Lashina's lead.

* * *

Amanda Waller watched as G. Gordon Godfrey stood looking out one of the windows in the Oval Office. It had been nearly two day since she came to the White House to meet with the President. She has found herself unable to leave since. She wasn't physically being held against her will but she felt a nagging feeling in her mind that was forcing her to stay. She was certain that Godfrey was using some type of mind control over her and President Lord. Max hasn't spoken since yesterday and she hasn't been able to get close enough to talk to him. 

She didn't know anything about Godfrey but he seemed to know things about her that he shouldn't. He knew that she had assembled a covert team dubbed Task Force X, a team she set-up a few months back. He was particularly interested in the whereabouts of one of its operatives called Knockout. She was unable to stop herself from telling him how to find her or the other members of the team. She felt violated and pissed off. She'll be damned if she wasn't going to do something to get out of this mess.

"You are nothing but a coward." She said to Godfrey who stood looking out the window as the Furies battled the Squad, "A coward and a fascist who hides behind false power."

"I know what you are doing Mrs. Waller." He turned around smiling at her. "Your attempts to get a rise out of me are futile."

"I don't know how you are doing it you bastard but I will find a way to get you out of my head and when I do…."

"I have done nothing more then open your mind to the truth. If you are implying I am holding you here against your will, you are mistaken. If you do not believe in the cause you are free to go at anytime."

"And what cause might that be? You come in here and put the mind whammy on the President, claim the throne for yourself, and then order the destruction of the kingdom?"

"The true kingdom lays elsewhere Mrs. Waller. This planet is nothing more then a means to an end in my masters eyes."

"So now the truth comes out. You are nothing more then a lapdog."

"I serve the great Darkseid faithfully, living only to carry out his wishes."

"So you do your masters bidding and he allows you to play king of America is that it?"

"That is where you demonstrate your foolish mortal thinking. All of this is part of Darkseid's immense plan for which I dutifully play my part, perhaps the most significant part. I have taken great pleasure in obliterating all of the symbols you earthly mortals cling so tightly too. I planted the seeds of distrust in New York where I turned mortals against the Amazon princess and her pagan gods of myth, and consequently tarnishing the image of the so-called super heroes. Finally, the greatest symbol a civilized society can claim will have vanished when I demolish the remains of your precious government. The inhabitants of this land will have their spirits broken and be forced to turn to their new God, the most high himself!"

Godfrey stood there basking in his own self-awareness. As his rant continued Amanda glanced over to where President Lord was seated and noticed something she hadn't seen in over a day. As she made eye contact with him she noticed the glazed look in his eyes had dissipated. He cautiously controlled his movement and breathing as not to raise the attention of Godfrey. When Godfrey turned to face the window again Max looked over at Amanda and motioned his head toward the open door a few feet away from where she sat. She slowly rose to her feet and walked toward he door. She abruptly stopped when a figure appeared, blocking her exit.

"Godfrey!" The white haired woman in the doorway shouted, "It appears one of your playthings was attempting to escape."

Without pausing Amanda pulled her hand back into a fist and struck the woman in the face. She looked back unfazed at Waller and smiled. "It seems Granny is going to have to teach you some manners."

Granny Goodness picked up Amanda Waller by her shoulders and threw her across the room, she flew past Godfrey and crashed through the window. Amanda lay on a bed of broken wood and glass outside as Granny Goodness followed through the broken window after her.

* * *

The Bronze Tiger cringed when Lashina's steel whip caused another laceration across his forearm. As she pulled the whip back again, he leapt toward her hoping to knock her to the ground. He felt his muscles tear when his knee made contact with her upper body. In one swift motion, she brushed him aside like he was nothing more then a gnat buzzing around her. His breath was labored as he lay on the ground with Lashina towered over him. At this rate, he feared the Squad would be decimated within minutes. 

Glorious Godfrey looked on as the unrelenting battle continued across the White House lawn. A woman softly walked up behind and put her arms around him.

"Darkseid will be oh so proud of you my brother." The woman whispered into his ear, "Everything has gone according to his plan."

"Yes it has my dearest sister." He said as he turned around to face her, "He shall be proud of both of us. You have already done your part, Amazing Grace"

Grace gently caressed her brother's cheek. "Of course. I did exactly what you asked of me. As we speak I control the mortal minds of five American Air Force pilots who are currently on their way in fighter jets each armed with a nuclear warhead."

"Good. When I give the word, I want Washington D.C. destroyed." He said running his finger slowly across Graces lips. "The final American icon will fall. Now there is one last thing I require from you my love…"

Killer Frost formed another ice shield as the Female Fury, Mad Harriet ran toward her. Harriet raised her claws and cut through the ice with ease.

"Little blue-haired girl wants to play with Mad Harriet?" Harriet cackled as Frost quickly backed up. "We will have fun. I will slice you!"

"You're a crazy bitch!" Frost yelled shooting icicles at the charging Harriet. Frost stumbled and landed on her back as Harriet dove past her catching her in the cheek with one of her razor claws. Enraged, Frost whipped around and fired off several ice spikes that caught Harriet in her face, neck, and shoulder. Harriet stood there, seemingly unfazed as the ice melted away.

"Screw this noise. I am out of here." Killer Frost said as she turned around looking for the nearest way out of there.

"Don't be scared little blue-haired girl. If you soil yourself Granny won't let me take you home with me." Harriet said gleefully while licking the blood off of the tips of her claws.

. Until five seconds ago Vixen was certain she had made a full recovery from the injuries she sustained in France a short while back. But after the blunt of an arrow shot by Artemis, knocked her down hard, she was unsure. She rose painfully to her feet.

"There is no shame in admitting to defeat in the presence of a Fury. If you choose to stay down, I will kill you quickly and with honor." Artemis proclaimed with her bow in hand as her trio of ferocious wolves stood by her side. "If not, I will order my cyberpak to feast on your pulp until their hunger is sated."

"If you deem it honorable to let your demonic pet store rejects fight for you…" Vixen spat blood out of her mouth as she felt the rage swell up inside her. "Then by all means let loose the dogs…you whore."

"So you're the little witch I was sent to take care of?" Amazing Grace declared as she approached the Enchantress. 

"I would hold your tongue you little hussy! I have already killed today and I won't hesitate to do it again!" Enchantress replied.

"The Parademons?" she laughed, "They were nothing more then broken Hunger Dogs. You will find Amazing Grace to be more then you can handle!"

The Enchantress cast a protect spell as Grace lashed out at her.

"Silly little tricks will not save you this day girl!" Grace said as she struck another crushing blow, shattering the magical shield and striking Enchantress. Enchantress gasped as she felt several ribs snap from the impact.

The Enchantress smiled wryly. She felt June Moone shift uneasily inside her conscience. _This one is different baby June. If you do not release your hold on me we will both be destroyed. This was the one that Mitch Shelly returned from the future to warn you about. But you are too weak and scared. Let me take care of her. All you have to do is let go…_

Enchantress turned and cast a gantlet spell that allowed her to strike a powerful punch that sent Grace staggering backwards. She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

June Moone watched through the Enchantresses eyes and was afraid that the witch may be correct. The only way to stop this woman may be to give complete control over to the Enchantress. June knew that as long she restrained her from inside, the full extent of the witch's power would be held in check, power that once nearly destroyed the planet. Every time she has allowed the Enchantress to take over she has felt that influence slowly slipping away. But she made a promise to herself and to Mitch Shelly that she would do whatever it took to stop this crisis. But if she finally gave into the Enchantress what would become of her?

"It is almost time." Amazing Grace said as her fist collided with the Enchantresses temple.

The Enchantress felt her skull fracture before everything went dark and she collapsed helplessly to the ground.

"Hope you have a blast." Grace snickered before walking away.

* * *

Nightshade quickly shifted into her shadow form to avoid the blast of energy that came bursting from the eyes of Bloody Mary. The beam barely missed as it zipped past her. 

Eve looked up to see Bloody Mary charging toward her. She was startled at the speed and ferocity in which Mary over took her with.

"Without life there is only darkness" Mary proclaimed as she lunged for Nightshade's neck. "I will drain you of yours."

Eve winced as she felt Mary's fangs sink into her neck forcing her to break her shadow form. Eve suddenly felt Mary release her fangs and watched as her body began to convulse.

"What have you done to me?" Mary cried out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"You wanted darkness. But darkness is devoid of all life" Eve said standing over the withering Mary. " And my life is nothing but darkness."

With that she opened up a dimensional warp on the ground below Mary and watched as she fell. When she no longer heard screaming she closed the portal.

"I am impressed." A woman's voice said. "Even besting a pup like Bloody Mary is no small feat."

Eve spun around to see Knockout standing behind her. "I am so not in the mood to deal with another one of you."

"Relax. I used to be with the Furies until I left and found refuge on this planet." Knockout replied. "I work for Waller now as payment for her saving my life."

"You're working for the Wall?"

"Yes I am part of a covert team that no one but her knew existed… until yesterday."

"That figures." Eve said shaking her head. "So why are with the cheerleaders from hell?"

"The only reason I agreed to come back with them was to spare the lives of my teammates. There are things going on right now on this planet that you couldn't possibly imagine."

"I can imagine a lot." Eve retorted

"There isn't time to get into it right now. We have to find Waller and stop Godfrey or none of you will leave here alive!"

* * *

With a roar, the Bronze Tiger struck Lashina with a flurry of punches and kicks pushing the pain further back in his mind as each shot connected. Lashina just licked the blood from her lips and smiled. 

"I am impressed little mortal. You fight like a caged beast. Under Granny's guidance you might have amounted to something."

"You'll find I am full of surprises lady." Ben said as he charged at Lashina once more.

With one swift motion she seized his fist and pulled it back until it snapped causing Ben to yelp in pain.

"Alas, your final mistake was proclaiming me a lady." She said as drove her foot into Ben's midsection and tossing his bloodied body to the ground.

Vixen braced herself as Artemis released her three wolfhounds. She welcomed the chance to let loose. The pain she felt meant that she was still alive. Pain that she was more then willing to share with someone else. She focused on the Tatu totem she wears around her neck. It grants her the powers and abilities of the animal kingdom.

The dogs lunged toward her and using the strength of the Rhinoceros beetle, she hurled two of the enormous hounds out of the way while seizing the third by its neck.

"Tertius!" Artemis screamed as Vixen took both of her hands and broke the beast across her bent knee and tossing it aside.

With the speed of a cheetha, Vixen surged upon the dismayed Artemis forcing her to stumble backward. Artemis quickly regained her composure and wrapped her arms around Vixen and began to squeze.

"You shall die a horrible death the likes you never suspected possible." Artemis wailed as Vixen felt her chest begin to crush.

* * *

Granny Goodness reached down and pulled Amanda Waller to her feet. "You are a pathetic worm hardly worthy of my time!" She said to the barely coherent Waller. Granny raised her arm to strike, but abruptly Knockout was there. With a punishing combination of blows, she drove Granny away from Waller. 

"Amanda!" Knockout yelled back to her, "Get your people out of here! I know the Furies all to well and they won't stop until everyone is dead."

"No can do sweetheart." Amanda said struggling to stay on her feet. "I kind of gather that this was the woman you came here to get away from? Well her and I have some unfinished business of our own. She's going to tell me how to stop Godfrey."

Amanda began to walk over to where Knockout had Granny pinned down when she saw a small macrobiotic box on the ground. "Hey you old bat! I think you dropped something!" She picked up the unearthly box and it immediately began to make a chirping sound. It was as if the box was speaking to her and she could understand it. She instantly knew what she had to do.

"You are a vile creature!" Granny yelled toward Amanda while struggling under Knockouts grasp. "I shall see to it you suffer in the depths of section zero!"

"Can it Granny." Knockout said spitting in her face.

"Knockout why do you pick on your poor defenseless Granny? Did I not show you love? Did I not take you in when others left you to die? You are now nothing but a traitorous whelp!"

"No I was never loyal to you! You shouldn't have come looking for me! I belong here."

"Then here is where you shall die!" Granny declared while she fought to break free from Knockouts hold on her.

"No one is going to die yet until you tell me what I need to know." Amanda said as she now stood over the pinned Granny Goodness. "And I gotta hunch that this little box might do the trick."

Amanda began to push the small buttons on the Mother Box. The ground rumbled as a Boom Tube materialized a few feet from where they stood.

"Godfrey!" Amanda yelled out, "This ends now! Order the Furies to stop."

After a few seconds Godfrey stepped out of the White House and stood on the steps over looking the lawn.

"You know what they say about playing with fire Mrs. Waller!" Godfrey declared.

"Well the way I see it the only who's gonna get burned here is this old hag." Amanda replied holding the Mother Box in the air. "You see, this little box has been chatting away with me and you know what? It doesn't seem to like you people all that well. So I asked it to open up a little something it called a 'Doom Tube', which apparently there is no returning from. So you will release the President and call off the Furies or I order Knockout to drop kick Granny here into never-never land!"

"Good play Amanda. I now realize why I kept you around. But I am afraid you will have to hand over the Mother Box and release Granny now." He said as Deadshot appeared from the doorway, holding a gun to Maxwell Lords head. "Or do you want me to have your hired gun here pull the trigger while this broadcasts live throughout the world."

With that, several hovering metallic globes appeared from behind Glorious Godfrey. The globes began to seemingly float around the front of the White House lawn until they stopped and held their positions in mid-air.

Amanda stood there for a moment gripping the Mother Box tightly. "There is only one small flaw with your plan, Godfrey. I don't really care much for the man. Shoot him." She said nodding to Knockout.

Knockout picked up Granny Goodness hurling her in the direction of the Doom Tube. The dark tunnel seemingly swallowed her up, and in an instant both Granny Goodness and the tube were gone.

"Shoot him now!" Godfrey ordered Deadshot.

Deadshot began to squeeze the trigger as Maxwell Lord closed his eyes and concentrated. Blood began to trickle from his nose as he felt the gun pull away. He was back in control for the first time in quiet awhile. He opened his eyes and saw Godfrey lunge toward Waller knocking the Mother Box from her hand.

"Deadshot." He said as he pointed in the direction of Godfrey and Waller, "As President of the United States of America I order you to shoot."

"Which one?" Deadshot casually asked.

Maxwell Lord briefly paused before stepping out of the way. "Both of them."

With two flashes from the muzzle of Deadshot's gun both Godfrey and Waller were down.

* * *

Amid all the chaos and confusion Lashina gathered the remaining Furies and opened up a boom tube. "Move out." She shouted as she entered the tube followed by Artemis and Mad Harriet.

* * *

From where she lay, Enchantress could hear the jets as they got closer and knew this wasn't over yet. "Grace." She muttered as she rolled over onto her stomach. Forcing her to block out the pain as she lifted herself up. Unable to focus she squeezed her eyes shut tight and then slowly opened them again. Her head was throbbing but all she concentrated on was the woman who stood ten feet away with her hands up in the air as if she was commanding the sky to come down.

She staggered up behind Amazing Grace and wrapped her arm around her neck. "I know what your doing! Make it stop!"

"It's too late. My brother's death will be glorified in my dark lords eyes when fire rains down upon us!" Grace spouted unfazed by the Enchantress. "And I will rise from the ashes and proudly take my place as Darkseid's queen."

Enchantress could sense the first plane was close. She heard Junes voice inside her head whisper _do it_. With that she twisted her arm until she heard Grace's neck snap. She let the body hit the ground as the sounds of jets flew by.

Enchantress was prepared to speak her name, which would allow June Moone to resume control, when she looked up into the glaring daylight and caught sight of a twelve feet long nuclear bomb free falling toward the White House. Grace had been able cling to the mind of one of the Air Force pilots long enough to force him to release his weapon before Enchantress killed her.

Enchantress quickly cast a rapid levitation spell and propelled herself head on toward the bomb. She instantly knew it was already too close now. She should have done more. She should have been faster. She should have been stronger. She raised her hands and uttered a spell. Enchantress was terrified but gave in, as June Moone's true inner strength washed over her. The nuclear explosion consumed her as a blinding radiance filled the sky and the earth below shuddered.

The blinding light faded. The nuclear bomb was gone as was the Enchantress. A broken June Moone lay on the front steps of the White House weeping.

* * *

" Mister President!" Eve Eden yelled as she made her way toward Maxwell Lord. "Are you okay sir?" 

He didn't answer her but looked down at the American flag that lay on the ground in front of him. "Did that woman there just save us all from a nuclear detonation?"

"Yes sir, it appears she did just that." Eve said.

"This Flag here." He said pointing down, "This flag belongs on top of the White House for all to see."

"Yes sir." She began to pick it up before Max stopped her.

"Are those disco camera ball thingies still on?" he muttered to her under his breath.

"I guess." She replied.

He pulled Deadshot and Eve closer to him and whispered. "Slowly lift this flag up with me on my go."

Maxwell Lord stood up straight and looked into the nearest globe.

"My fellow Americans, you have been grossly misled by the musings of demigod who claimed he had taken control of this great land. I am here to tell you, that was false. This individual foolishly believed that he could destroy the character of America by tearing down our nations capitol, that too is also false." He paused and nodded to Nightshade and Deadshot as together they raised the American flag. "America doesn't live or breath in this building or any other building here in Washington D.C. it lives here in this flag and in our hearts. Patriots always talk of dying for their country but never killing for their country. Well today we have made a statement that we will do whatever it takes to drive this evil element from our great land! Though are world is still at war, heroes all across this great land will continue to fight. Remember, victory delayed is not victory denied!"

* * *

Vixen assisted the badly injured Bronze Tiger over to where Amanda Waller had gone down a few moments ago. 

"Oh my God Ben! She's been shot in the head!" Vixen cried as she put her hand to her mouth. "She needs help now!"

Ben Turner collapsed to his knees as he reached out and held the barely breathing Waller in his arms.

"Mister President!" Ben yelled as he looked over toward Maxwell Lord, "If she dies I will see to it you are charged with murder!"

* * *

**The Apokolips Imperative continues over at DC2**

**Next in Suicide Squad chapter two:** _Aftermath..._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Suicide Squad 3- Suicide Crisis Part TWO- Always With Me, Always With You**

**_Crisis aftermath:_**

"Lieutenant Colonel Valentina Vostok." Sarge Steel announced as Val walked into the Oval Office.

It's been two weeks since the last of the Apokolips invaders were driven from the planet. She got the call yesterday to come to the White House for a meeting with Sarge Steel and the president. She stood there for a moment and looked around the room and noticed the recent repairs made to it. "Doing some redecorting?"

"You could say that." He walked over and shook her hand.

"And it's _former_ Lieutenant Colonel."

"Of course. Of course." Steel said as he motioned to sit down on the couch across from him.

"I expected the President…"

"You should never ever do that Ms. Vostok. I thought it best that we discuss this in private. Besides, after the _crisis_ the President feels it best to distance himself from recent events that transpired here…and elsewhere. So we have the place to ourselves this afternoon."

"I never imagined that the Oval Office would be so…round" She commented sarcastically.

"Yes it is. But I am sure you didn't come all this way to discuss home improvement and architecture."

"No. I have a pretty good idea as to why I am here." She said as she fixed her eyes to his.

"I wouldn't count on it." He said smiling at her, "It's a brave new world out there Val. I can call you Val can't I?"

"No, you can not." She retorted.

"In any case, we faced the enemy and swiftly showed him the door." Steel quickly beamed, "And in the end _The World's Greatest Heroes_ choose to stand united to face down another threat if and when the need was to arise. America and the world can now rest easier with the _Justice League_ on the clock. But we both know there's more to it then that don't we?"

"I am not sure I follow?" Val said vaguely interested in where this was going.

"You were never really accepted in the hero community were Ms. Vostok? Regardless the President and myself acknowledge that the world was united at least in a brief moment when these seven heroes defeated the dark lord of Apokolips. It's been all over the headlines for the past two weeks. Which is a good thing since it overshadowed the Presidents actions here outside this very office." Sarge Steel glanced over to see Val tapping her finger on the armrest of the couch before opening the file he held in his hand. "So… you were a _former_ member of the Soviet Air force. Defected to the United States in an experimental fighter jet that you crashed into the ocean. Didn't graduate top of your class I bet."

She forced a faint smile as he continued, "You popped up out of the water and found yourself infused with the energy being which inhabited Larry Trainor of the Doom Patrol before he and the others apparently vanished several years back. Fast forward a few years and Amanda Waller offers you a deal, work with her and she would smooth things over with the motherland. Then a few months back, something strange happened. You lost the negative energy being, which coincides with the return of Trainor and the Doom Patrol. But you continued to be the field leader for Amanda's super secret team, Task Force X."

Sarge Steel closed the folder and set it down next to him.

" Which brings us to now." Val stated.

"Which brings us to now. He repeated, "Effective immediately Task Force X is dissolved. I appreciate what Waller was trying to do but now that she has become…indisposed, it's time to clean house. According to my friend over at the DEO you no longer possess any powers making you pretty ineffective in the field. So despite what you may have thought when you were invited here today, I am here to make you an offer you can't refuse. As I said previously, the President wishes to distance himself from the Suicide Squad but still recognizes the need for other teams to be in place, incase the League is looking up…when the bad guys strike from below. I am offering the job as the new head of the Suicide Squad."

Val sat there for a moment before she chose to answer, "And what if I decline?"

"Well…" Steel said smugly, "I will assume even the former Soviet Union might hold a grudge against a defector and a thief like yourself."

* * *

_**Several days later…**_

A prison? Val thought as she sat down at the desk in her new office. Amanda chose to be a little too close to her work for her tastes, but it would do for the time being. She had no intentions of making this a permanent job anyways. Sarge Steel had made an offer she _couldn't _refuse… for now.

"Valentina?" Eve Eden asked as she stood in the doorway. "I heard that you were here and I wanted to stop in and say hello. My name is Eve Eden or Nightshade if you prefer."

"Well I prefer Val, Eve. I am glad you stopped by." she said walking over and shaking Eve's hand, "I have already met most of the ground crew here and I wasn't sure how to go about meeting the field team."

"Most of them are lockup in a cell if you must know." Eve laughed as she sat down across from Val. "Most everyone else has moved on."

"So why are you still here if I may ask."

"Honestly? I have no where else to go." Eve leaned back in her chair.

"That makes two of us it would appear. So since you're here do you want to help me update these files so I know what I am dealing with here?"

"Sure. This is the closest I've had to a girls night in…well ever." Eve laughed again.

"Me too." Val said as she turned to the computer in front of her, "Ok, first off the bat is Nemesis."

"Tom left awhile back. I don't even think Waller knows where he went."

"Mark Shaw?"

"He left shortly after Tom. The last person he spoke with was Mari but I don't think she knows where he went."

"I am sensing a pattern here. Rick Flagg?"

"He is gone as well. Don't know nor do I care where he went. Last I heard he was heading to California with a white-haired bimbo."

"OK…moving on. George Harkness?"

" Boomerang's still around here somewhere complaining that he didn't get a chance to take on the _lil' Shelia's from Apokolips_." Eve attempted her best Australian accent.

"Sounds like something he would do from what Waller told me about him. Crystal Frost was part of the team that did face the Female Furies right?"

"Yeah. I believe she turned tail and ran. In all the confusion that followed she got away and hasn't been heard from since."

"June Moone?"

"The Enchantress was taken to a local hospital for observation and after a few a few days she checked herself out."

"She stopped a nuclear bomb from exploding over the White House and then just walked away? I am making a note her to follow up on her. Floyd Lawton?"

"After Deadshot put a gun to the presidents head he kinda…disappeared. I am sure Steel had something to do with that."

"I bet he did." Val shook her head, "Seems like he failed to tell me that Waller ran off most of the team as well. Seems like all who's left is Ben Turner and Mari Macabe."

"Well Bronze Tiger has spent most of the last month in Washington at the private hospital Waller is in. Vixen took off for a while I think she went looking for Mark Shaw."

"Mark Shaw? Really? I would've figured that her and Turner might have…"

"Well if Turner had his way, but that doesn't appear to be the case. But I think Mari went out to Washington to bring Ben back with her, so I guess you never know?"

"Well be that as it may, it appears we have some rebuilding to do around here. Are you game?" Val said giving Eve half a smile.

"Like I said, I have nothing better to do."

The phone rang on the desk forcing both women to jump slightly.

"Maybe that's someone dying to join the Suicide Squad now?" Val said as she reached for the phone, "Hello."

"Miss Vostok? The woman on the phone asked. "I am from doctor Morrison's office I was told you could be reached at this number. The test results are in and the doctor said you should know right a way."

"Yes. Well I thought…" Val said through the phone. She listened for another few moments before setting the phone down.

"Is everything alright? I know that we don't know each other all that well but if…" Eve asked.

"It's fine Eve. I appreciatate that but everything's fine." Val wanted to reach out to the women she just met but she knew it wouldn't be approriate considering the postion she was in. The postion she was forced into by Sarge Steel. She was ready to dig in for whatever battle she had to face next, whether is by Steels doing or the facing the results of being Negative Woman these past few years. The negative being had left her months ago and the bandages that trapped her body were now gone. Now she was left to face the cosequences. She had cancer.

* * *

Ben Turner stood and looked out the window of the third floor hospital room. He had stayed in Washington D.C. for almost two weeks now and there wasn't any change in Waller's condition. She was stable but comatose after a ten and a half hour surgery to remove a bullet from her skull. The extent of the damage her brain received from the injury was uncertain. Her brain still registered activity but the doctors weren't optimistic that she would wake from her coma anytime soon, if at all. The decision to terminate her life support was discussed a few days back. Ben Turner and Waller's sister met with the doctors and it was ultimately decided that her current condition didn't warrant an immediate decision at this time. Waller's sister flew back to Chicago a few nights back and Turner promised her he would contact her if anything changed. 

Mari McCabe entered the room and walked over to where Turner stood. She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go back, Ben."

He stood there for a moment still staring out the window. "She deserves better Mari. She doesn't deserve to be abandoned like this."

"She isn't being abandoned Ben." She gently turned him around and looked in his eyes, "This is one of the best private hospitals in the country. She will be taken care of."

"Yeah Lord saw to that didn't he? As long as she's alive he won't have a murder wrap over his head. He continues to sit on top of his throne while Amanda rots away in a hospital bed."

"I know your upset Ben but there isn't anything more we can do. The entire planet was at war and a lot of crazy things went down. I know you feel like you are letting Amanda down but going after the President of the United States isn't the way to do it. Let's go home. It's what Amanda would want us to do."

"Home Mari? The squad isn't a family and Belle Reve sure as hell isn't a home." He said pulling away from her, "The Squad should just be shut down permanently after this and we should all go on with our lives."

"Do you really think Amanda would want that? Is that what you want?"

"I am not sure what I want." He said walking back over to Mari and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't we just walk out of here together, just you and me? We could start a life together."

"Ben I…" She started to say as she looked down.

He pulled away again, "If I was Mark Shaw you would…"

"Excuse me?" She interrupted.

"He was playing smooth with you Mari. If you saw the file Waller had on him you would…"

"Would what?"

"He's a dangerous and reckless man. He's better off gone."

"Dangerous? Reckless? As a posed to you, the man who was trained to be a killer by the League of Assassins?"

There was anger brewing in his eyes but it he quickly suppressed it before he continued. "Why are you here Mari?"

"I am here to take you back to Belle Reve with me. I make my own decisions in life Ben. Not Mark Shaw and not you. For now I choose to go back to work with the squad. I think that's what Amanda would want for you as well. The question is, is that what you want?"

He stood there for a moment and looked over at Waller who lay still in her bed. "OK, lets go."

* * *

President Maxwell Lord stood at the end of the hallway. When he was certain that Vixen and Bronze Tiger were gone he walked into Amanda Waller's room and stood at the edge of her bed. He reached down and pulled out the medical chart that was clipped to the foot of her bed. He began to flip through the pages and smiled. 

"Not even a bullet to the head can take out the almighty Amanda Waller huh?" He said before placing the chart back where he found it. It seems I underestimated you Amanda. You took control of the situation with Godfrey and were willing to sacrifice my life to end the crisis, which was a gutsy call indeed. Things didn't quiet turn out the way you expected did it? That's ok. You rest. You will continue to receive the best medical care the Federal Government can provide for the rest of your days. But you will do it alone. The last of your supports are now gone. Turner and the rest of your precious Suicide Squad will be much to busy to concern themselves with what happens to you next.

Lord walked over to the front of the hospital bed and leaned down to whisper in Waller's ear. "I know you can hear me in there Amanda so I am going to tell you a secret. They wanted to pull the plug on you. Did you know that? I was the one made sure that didn't happen. Not because I care of course. I wasn't about to let them show you the mercy you were so quick to deny me. Besides, from this hospital bed you will be helpless to stop my plans. Sleep tight Amanda."

Lord gentle kissed Waller on the cheek before he stood up. He brushed off the front of his suit and adjusted his tie. He took one last look at the comatose Waller before he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

**_One year later…_**

June Moone paused in front of the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." She heard from behind the door. She opened it and walked into the office of Simon LaGrieve.

He stood up and walked over to meet her at the doorway. He saw June smiling a beautiful smile. Nearly a month had passed since the incident at _Club-8-Ball_. He had spent a lot of time lately reflecting on his visits with June.

If you were to meet her on the street you would look at this beautiful young woman with piercing blue eyes and short blond hair and think that she was just another student over at Georgetown or another local college in the D.C. area. Simon knew better though. He met June Moone almost a year ago. She walked in off the street one day and said she needed someone to talk to. LaGrieve was a licensed physciatrist and was unaccustomed to taking in walk-in clients. But he knew there was something different about her. Something in her eyes told him that she had no one else to confide in.

In her first visit she was reluctant to speak too much about her recent past. She chose instead to talk about her childhood. She was thirteen years old when her mother died. Not only was she at an awkward age in her life but also her mother had been her best friend. That lose drove her to stay in her room for weeks afterward. Her father knew of their special relationship and forced to deal with his own grief was unable to console the young girl.

After nearly missing a month of classes one of the school councilors came to talk with her father. She was concerned that young June was avoiding her grief and it was unhealthy to shut herself in like she had. Her father agreed to speak with June and convince her that her mother would want her to go to school.

During the course of the conversation June father revealed something to June. He told her that it was something her mother had planned on telling June herself someday. He felt that maybe the time was finally right. He said that he married her mother when she was pregnant with their first child. During pregnancy she had lost the baby. They discovered afterward that she would never be able to carry a baby to full term. He went on to tell her that they adopted June when she was a few months old.

As a newborn June spent the first few months of her life in the hospital she was born in. She was a very sickly baby and the doctors weren't certain if she would live. Her father told her that for months her mother would visit her every day and sit for hours holding her fragile little hand through the incubator. When she was strong enough June was able to come home with them. He was certain that her mother would never put her down. He believed that her mother's love alone willed her to survive the first couple of months of her life. A love that still existed even through her mother was gone.

June appeared to take this news well. She asked several questions as to why her birth parents gave her up for adoption and if he knew where they were. If he knew the answers he choose not to tell her. He did tell her that even though she hadn't given birth to her, that her mother loved her very much and would want her to live her life to the fullest. June did slowly move on with her life. She would pray to her mother every night before bed. She felt safe because she knew her mother was watching over her from heaven.

* * *

Growing up virtually alone June still found it hard at times and often thought of what her other family was like. Shortly after her eighteenth birthday her father had got in touch with a private investigator. In her high school graduation card her father gave her a note that revealed the names and last known address of her birth parents and a note that said that is was her choice whether she wanted to do anything with the information. 

The day before she enrolled in the University of Massachusetts she found herself on the steps of the address her father had given her. She knocked on the door and waited. An elderly woman finally opened the door and greeted her. June soon discovered that the couple had bought the house six months ago from a middle-aged man who could no longer afford the payments. The woman was certain that the man was in trouble with the law because the police and several government agent types had been around from time to time looking for him. The woman went on to tell June that the neighbors never saw anyone but him live in the house for the few years he was there. Distraught that she had reached a dead end, June thanked the woman for her time and once again, moved on.

* * *

June continued to meet with Simon once sometimes twice a week. It was on her seventh visit that June first mentioned the name the Enchantress. It was then that LaGrieve revealed to her that he had known for sometime of her identity. He told that he recognized her from clips on television during what was commonly known as the crisis. 

She smiled awkwardly and then asked him a question "Are you scared?"

"Do I have reason to be?" he responded quickly.

"No." June sat back in her seat and then looked up at Lagrieve, "Have you ever had a day where you question every decision you ever made?" June asked Simon Lagrieve.

She went on to tell him about her sophomore year of college…

She spent her first year of college focusing on her studies. About once a month she met with her father for lunch or sometimes dinner. Their relationship continued the same as it had been ever since her mother had died. Their conversations usually revolved around his work and her schooling. They rarely discussed anything about their personnel lives. He never asked if she followed up on the information she had on her birth parents and she never volunteered to him what she found out.

As she recalled to Lagrieve about the night she became the Enchantress she wondered what might have happened had she told her father that she had been dating a boy she went to school with. She wondered if he might have said something that might have changed what happened next.

She was asked by her boyfriend to go to a party with him at an old building the locals called Terror Castle. The party turned out to be a group an amateur witches and wizards trying to conjure up sprits. The entire group was overwhelmed with super natural forces. In an attempt to escape the chaos June slipped away to an ancient chamber hidden away within the castle. It was there she encountered the creature know as Dzamor. He told her it was her destiny that had brought her here this night. Everyone in the castle would die unless she accepted the mystical powers he was offering her. She felt she had no choice. She spoke the word Enchantress and was transformed into a being of extraordinary powers. She easily drove out the evil forces in the castle and saved everyone.

" I felt powerful and for the first time in my life I felt like I was in control." She went on to tell him, "I never considered myself evil or a witch. Those were bad things from horror movies. I was determined to make the world a better place. I wanted to make my mother proud."

"Do you think she would have been proud of you no matter what?" Simon asked her.

"Maybe? I don't know. But if she had been there maybe she would have stopped me before it was too late. You see, the same boyfriend I saved that night in the castle died in a cult a few semesters later. I was so drunk with power I never even tried to help him. That's when I called upon Dzamor once more. I thought that if I had more power I could prevent anyone from dying unfairly again, my mother, my boyfriend, everyone. But the witch knew better."

"The Enchantress?"

"Yes, her. She knew that if I allowed her to stay in control for longer and longer periods of time it would slowly drive me over the edge and allow her to take control permanently.

When she finally felt that she had gathered enough strength, she banished me inside of her and I was helpless to call her back. Soon she was on a course of self destruction and I was trapped inside unable to stop her."

"What finally happened?"

"Power Girl happened. Enchantress had cast a spell that was slowly pulling the moon out of orbit causing massive tidal waves and some people to go on crime sprees. God only knows what would have happened if Power Girl and taken her down and set things right again."

"I recall some of that happening. I heard that there was going to be a trial but then I never heard any more of it?"

"There wasn't anyway to try me for the crimes that were committed by others while the moon was out of orbit and since no one died they didn't know what to charge me with. Instead I was locked up in Belle Reve and was kept heavily sedated."

Simon just shook his head at June's last comment. "They thought you were crazy and they kept you drugged. Typical government doctors."

"Months had gone by before I was approached by Amanda Waller to join a group she was forming. She asked if I could control my other half. I told her that after the Power Girl incident it seemed that the Enchantress had lost a substantial amount of her power and I was certain that I could control her again for the time being. Waller promised me that if I participated in a few missions my sentence would be considered served."

June went on to tell the doctor that she chose to stay with the group after they promised to help her find a way to control her Enchantress persona in exchange she hoped to make up for some of the wrongs she has committed.

* * *

On the following visits she spoke to him about her time with the squad, about Mitch Shelly and the battle that ended with Captain Atom over the skies of Washington D.C. 

"So your telling me that Mitch Shelly, the Resurrection Man as you have referred to him as, came back to the past to deliver a message to you before this mission, so you knew all along that something was going to happen to him?"

"Well I didn't know that it would happen soon after but yeah I knew."

"How did that make you feel knowing that he was going to die?"

"Well he did die a lot so it was hard to be to concerned. But knowing that he would come back eventually made it somewhat easier I guess. Sure it was a little awkward being with him in the present when his future self had just paid me a visit but things escalated so quickly after that there wasn't time to reflect on it too much."

"But you were afraid after he was gone that you wouldn't be able prevent what he came back to warn you about?"

"The Enchantress was getting more powerful every time she was let lose and I was afraid that when the time came I wouldn't be able to do it. I was afraid that I would let everyone down again including Mitch. But then the crisis came so quickly and I knew it was time."

"What happened after that?"

"The crisis was over. The Enchantress was gone. And I finally discovered who I truly was and my life started over…"

* * *

June told Doctor Lagrieve that the last thing she remembered was a bright flash of light and then nothing. When she woke up she was in a hospital room. The worldwide celebration was over. The dark fiends from Apokolips had been driven from the planet and everyone had gotten back to their lives. 

June sat up in her bed and looked across the room and the various flowers and cards that sat on the table. She slowly got up and walked over toward them. She smelled a bouquet of flowers and picked up one of the cards when several people rushed into the room screaming.

"June bug! Your finally awake!"

June looked up at the two women who stood in front her hugging her and jumping around.

"I…" was all she was able to get out as she stared at the women who looked strange to her yet familiar. It was like she looked at them and saw…herself.

The one woman stopped jumping up and down and looked at June with concern, "The doctors said you shouldn't be out of bed yet."

"I…I'm fine." June said trying to convince herself.

"Good then its time to finally come home with us." The other woman said.

"Home?" June said puzzled.

"Yes don't you remember us talking about this already?" The doctors said…" The one woman began.

"The doctors said she might not recall everything until the trauma wore off." The other interrupted.

"June you're a hero! We saw you on the TV and we both knew right away." The woman blurted out.

"What my sister is trying to say is when we saw you we knew right away what had been missing from our lives all these years. We knew all this time that we weren't twins but instead we were triplets. We're your sisters June."

* * *

"…so I checked myself out of the hospital and went home with my family." 

"So you never knew that you had sisters until then?"

"I hadn't a clue." June said to Doctor Lagrieve as she threw her hands up in the air, "It was like a whirlwind. I had long given up on finding out the truth about my birth parents and then I wake up in a hospital room to discover that I was a triplet of all things. It seems that my birth mother had died after giving birth to us girls and my birth father was so heart broken that he left us as wardens of the state. A young couple adopted my sister's Julianna and Jasmine right away just a few days after we were born. Since I was so sick they thought it best to separate us and let them go to a good home. I honestly believe that they thought I wasn't going to make it past the first couple of weeks."

"So wait a second." Simon interrupted her, "Your sisters names are Jasmine and Julianna?"

"Yes! It seems that our birth mother knew she was going to have triplet girls and she had named us all before we were born. She had heard it was unlucky to name a child before it was born but she didn't believe in such things."

Month's had passed before June came to see Doctor Lagrieve again. He noticed right away that some of the gleam in her eyes was gone and she looked stressed.

Everything had been going well. She was sharing an apartment with her sisters and she even had enrolled in a few classes at the local community college. Her previous life with the Enchantress and the Suicide Squad was a distant memory until…

"It was a week ago that it started. It was faint at first so I just thought I was imagining it. But the more I tried to ignore it the louder it became."

"The voices?" LaGrieves asked.

"Not voices, just one voice. Hers. The Enchantress."

"But you said that she was gone?"

"I asked her the same thing. She said that she was called back."

June recalled to Doctor Lagrieve how a strange encounter a few days back left her with a tough decision to make…

* * *

June was walking home from an afternoon class when the voice inside her head became unbearable. She stopped on the sidewalk and closed her eyes tight. She was about to scream when the voice began to get quieter. She opened up her eyes and looked over at the house on the side of the street. She began to walk closer toward it and the voice grew even softer. When she reached the front steps the voice was gone. She stood there for a moment unsure of what to do next when the front door slowly opened. 

"Hello?" She called out from the doorway. No one answered her as she stepped inside.

The entrance way was dimly light and the smell the entered her nostrils could only be described of that of wet towels. The slowly walked down the hallway and peered around the corner into the first room on her left. She saw a dark figure sitting in a chair facing away from her.

"Hello? I was just…" June began to say.

"Don't be shy." The man said raising his arm up for her to enter, "I've been expecting you."

June began to think that this was a bad idea but something had indeed brought her here. She felt her unease wash away as she walked over to see the man sitting in the candle lit room. Everything around her now smelled of lemons and vanilla.

"Please have a seat." He said pointing to the chair across from him.

"I don't mean to intrude, I was just walking by and…"

"Yes I know. I heard the voice loud and clear, as you got closer. I hope you don't mind me putting…it on mute as they say."

"Who are you?" June asked.

"I am called many things but you can call me Baron Winter But the question that remains Miss June Moone, who are you?"

"You know my name?" She said in amazement.

"Yes. But please, we could be here all day so lets get to why I summoned you here shall we?" He said as he picked up a crystal glass and drank from it, "There has been an unbalance for awhile now Miss Moone. A balance that must be restored."

"The Enchantress. It is her voice that haunts me day and night."

"The Enchantress will not be allowed to roam free forever I am afraid. There is a delicate balance between chaos and order that must be maintained."

"Are you telling me the reason she haunts me is because I have to take her back?"

"I think you misunderstand the situation my dear. You have already rejected the Enchantress once. She must seek out another host soon before it's too late."

"But her voice is inside my head."

"You assume it is her voice because inside your head she sounds like you."

"But if it isn't me she is after then…" June stopped as she quickly stood up, "Oh my God no!" June quickly made her way out of the room and headed for the door.

"Fate is a bitch sometimes." Baron said before he reached down and took another sip of his drink.

* * *

June raced home to discover both of her sisters were gone from the apartment. There was a note on the table that said that if she got home in time to come on down to _Club-Eight-Ball _for a pre-midterms bash. June raced out the door and headed down the street. 

Even though June and here sisters were only separated by mere minutes in age, it seemed to June that her life thus far had aged her over her sisters. Both Jasmine and Julianna were juniors in college at Georgetown University and had worked hard to get where they have gotten. June was very proud of both of them but she also knew that neither of them had a clue about some of the things that went on in the world both around, and beneath them. Her only hope now was to reach them before it was too late.

June reached the parking lot of _Club-8-Ball_ just shortly before midnight. She was winded by the half-mile trek but she didn't dare stop now. She reached the doors and found they were locked. She pounded on the door and screamed. She could her music blaring inside. She went around the side of the building to another door. She thought it odd that no one was around outside. The thought of what that meant made her panic as she reached the side door. It was locked as well.

"Jazz! Jules!" She screamed and pounded on the door. She took a deep breath and stepped back from the door. She concentrated as she cast a disengage spell that forced the door open and went inside. She found herself in a dark and narrow hallway. She ran her hand along the wall and headed toward the sound of the blaring music.

'_...Your youth is gone and you're just deprecating!_

_America! America! America!_

_You failed the mil-len-nium!_

_Mil-len-nium!_

_Mil-len-nium!_

_America! America!_

_America…You failed the millennium!'_

June finally found a door and entered the main room of the club. She waved her hand in the direction of the sound system and the music stopped.

Artificial smoke filled the room forcing her to cast another spell to clear the air.

"Most impressive Juniper! But you're still a party crasher!"

June looked over to the center of the room and saw a figure hovering in the air over a painted pentalpha on the floor. In the center of the pentalpha lay both Jasmine and Julianna in an unconcius state.

"Dzamor! So help me God if you have hurt them I will kill you!" She screamed as began to walk toward the center of the room.

"Perish the thought my dear. I would never dream of hurting such lovely creatures." The small blood-red demon spoke. "It does appear that we have come full circle has it not?"

"I know what your planning and I won't allow it." June spoke as she stopped just outside of the pentagram.

"Don't be so sure of yourself. It's nice to see that you've finally embraced the true magik that runs through your blood but do you really think you have the power to stop me…or her?" The demon spat as he pointed to the far corner of the room. June looked over and saw the Enchantress floating a few inches off the floor.

"Hello baby June." Enchantress gleamed.

"You see." Dzamor continued, "Your not the only one in the family with the gift of magik. Your mother had it and in her death she passed it on to her children. Why do you think you were chosen to begin with? And now it's time to move on down the family line."

June glared at Dzamor and then looked over at the Enchantress. It was the first time she saw her outside of herself. She was able to look Enchantress in the eye and see her for what she really was. Suddenly she wasn't scared and she knew what she had to do.

"Let them go Dzamor NOW!" June yelled as she took a step inside of the pentagram. "Do it now or you will regret the day you met me."

Dzamor laughed and it sounded like hot coals sparking in a fire. He began to chock when he looked down to see June take hold of his throat.

"AHHH…you can't…you shouldn't…" he sputtered.

June looked up at him and smiled. "Ah but I am aren't I?"

June looked over at the Enchantress and nodded. The Enchantress then floated over toward the Pentagram and began to cast a spell out loud.

"Stop!" Dzamor yelled.

"Do you see what happened little demon? You have no real power here anymore. You never had. And while you were basking in your own insignicance, Enchantress and I had a little chat inside my head. She decided that she doesn't want to be your pet anymore and since you saw to it to gather us all together in one room we decided it was time to deal with you once and for all."

June then joined hands and merged with Enchantress as they chanted an extinguish spell. They repeated the spell three times until Dzamor was gone.

Enchantress looked down to see June's sisters as they began to stir on the floor. She whispered her name and was gone.

* * *

_**Epilogue:**_

June Moone paused in front of the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in." She heard from behind the door. She opened it and walked into the office of Simon LaGrieve.

He stood up and walked over to meet her at the doorway. He saw June smiling a beautiful smile. Nearly a month had passed since the incident at _Magic-8-Ball_. He had spent a lot of time lately reflecting on his visits with June.

He was happy that she agreed to come see one last time before she left town. She told him that both her sisters are doing well and neither of them recalls the incident at the club that night. She was sad to leave them both but she had a special person in her life again and it was time to move on. She promised that she would come back to visit them both once she got so things taken care of first. She also promised to visit with him as well.

"It's nice having a family again." June smiled as she talked with Simon, "I might even try looking up my Dad again. It's been so long since I spoke with him, ever since…well it's been too long and thing are finally right again."

"So the Enchantress is back…for good?" Lagrieve sat up as he asked.

"I wouldn't say for _good _exactly." June forced herself to laugh, "For now, let's just say we've come to an understanding."

* * *

June walked out of Simon LaGrieves office. She shielded her eyes as the bright sun glared in the sky above. The warmth felt comforting to her. She opened her arms and embraced it. She felt that for once in her life, the future looked bright indeed. She didn't flinch as a man came up behind her and put his arms around her. She turned around and squeezed him tight and kissed him on the lips. 

"What was that for?" He said as she continued to kiss his cheek and neck.

"I am happy and in love! Is there something wrong with showing it?" She said while gently holding the mans face with both hands.

"Not at all." He responded kissing her on the forehead, "Did you have a good visit with your friend?"

"Yes. It was hard to say goodbye though." She said pulling away and looking him in the eye, "Why do you look so serious all of a sudden?"

"While you in there I got another call from Sarge Steel. He wants to know if I made a decision yet about returning to the Suicide Squad. I told him I was with you. He said he knew and to bring you along."

"Mitch I am not sure that I…."

"I told him no June.. We have our own things to take care of first."

"Do you ever plan on telling me what happened to you after you…."

"Blew up over Washington D.C.?"

She laughed slightly at his bluntness "Yes. Other then appearing to me in an astral form all creepy and sexy like"

"Soon. When the time is right. I promise to tell you everything."

Simon Lagrieve looked on through the window as June embraced Mitch Shelly one more time before taking his hand as they began to walk down the street. The phone began to ring and he turned away from the window to answer it.

"Hello?"

"So I see they just left." The man on the other end of the phone said, "Did she tell you where they were going or what their plans were?"

"I find it highly disturbing on a personnel and professional level that you are spying on me again Mr. Steel."

"Don't get your panties in a twist now doctor. You were the one who agreed to throw out all doctor patient confidentialities from the moment you agreed to all of this."

"That was before I got to know June." He said stepping back over to the window. "I only agreed to report anything I discovered that would be harmful to the U.S. government."

"Well you tell me everything that the witch told you and I will decide what is harmful." Steel snapped back. "I know you have grown to adore Miss Moone over the past year but she is still one of the most dangerous people walking the planet."

"Only to herself." Lagrieve muttered under his breathe.

"What was that?" Steel demanded.

"Nothing." Lagrieve responded straining to look out the window as June and Mitch disappeared around the corner, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**Next:** _**The forth story arc begins as the Calculator returns and exposes his endgame aganist the Suicide Squad!**_


End file.
